Historias al Azar
by Adinamya
Summary: Fragmentos al azar que cuentan un pedacito de historia de Harry Potter y cía antes, durante y después de la caída de Voldermort. Muchos personajes, muchas situaciones, muchas parejas. Random stories. EN TURNO: Harry ayuda con la perdida de Fred
1. Mejores Amigos

**Básicamente tengo varios pedazos de escenas que he escrito para tablas o por simple entretenimiento a lo largo de años y después de meditarlo decidí juntarlos todos.**

**Algunos fragmentos son drabbles de 100 palabras, otros one-shots más largos, algunos conectados, otros no tanto, de la época de los merodeadores, otro de la pre-guerra, otros post-guerra, de los hijos de Harry y Cia. En cada capitulo especificaré los personajes y la época. **

**Espero los disfruten y por favor si les gustó o no les gustó dejen review, ¿vale?, que no sé el motivo de que ahora la gente no deje reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: Harry, Ron<strong>

**Epoca:Post-Guerra, digamos un par de años por delante**

**Tìtulo: Mejores amigos**

Son los mejores amigos pero desde que viven juntos están teniendo problemas para poder conversar.

-¿Qué hicieron con Ginny anoche?- pregunta bostezando Ron mientras coge la caja del cereal

Harry prefiere encogerse de hombros, no mirarlo y seguir mirando su tostada. Hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para no sonrojarse o dejar que una sonrisa delatadora se asome por sus labios.

No está muy seguro que a Ron le interese saber que pasaron la mayor parte de la velada en posición vertical.

-¿Salieron a algún lado con Hermione anoche?- Harry pregunta en un intento desesperado de cambiar el tema

-Eh….algo así…- dice en voz baja Ron, sin mirarlo a los ojos y sonrojándose de las orejas, de inmediato Harry se arrepiente de haber preguntado.

Ese es el problema de salir con la hermana de tu mejor amigo y que tu mejor amigo salga con la que es como tu hermana.

Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden compartir en voz alta.


	2. Amor fraternal

**Muchas gracias a sole potter y ginalore28, por sus rewievs. Si tienen tiempo dejen un review solicitando los personajes y/o situaciones que les gustaría leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: TeddyLily Luna, James S., Albus S.**

**Epoca:Post-Guerra**

**Tìtulo: Amor Fraternal**

Malditos sean James Sirius Potter y Albus Severus Potter.

Odia a sus hermanos, en verdad. Son las personas más inmaduras del universo, nadie creería que ya tienen veinte años, se comportan como idiotas.

Mira que llenar un muérdago con narggles sólo para asustar a tía Luna (que se lo ha tomado todo con risa) es cosa de tarados pero como si fuera poco traen a la cena de navidad al chico ese que insisten es buen partido para ella.

-¿Aún molesta?- le pregunta Teddy con tacto

-Molesta es decir poco- le contesta en lo que deja el último plato sucio dentro del fregadero

-Son tus hermanos, lo hacen porque te quieren- le reconforta dándole una palmadita en la espalda

-Vaya hermanos…juro que los mataré un día mientras duerman- dice caminando de regreso hacia la reunión navideña

-Me alegra no ser tu hermano- sonrió Teddy acompañándola en su andar, a Lily siempre le ha gustado como sonríe Teddy pero nunca se lo ha dicho y tampoco le ha dicho que ella también se alegra que no sea su hermano

-¡Oh! Muérdago- dice Teddy riendo y señalando al techo, habían cruzado la puerta la cocina al mismo tiempo, que conste que no había sido a propósito.

Lily sintió como el estómago se le retorcía, aquello no podía estar pasando. Teddy se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un breve beso en los labios, bueno, para ser sincera fue en el borde de los labios. Sin embargo, sintió como de repente volaba por los aires y el corazón no la acompañaba porque se había quedado en la tierra latiendo tan deprisa que incluso dolía.

Rogó a todos los dioses no haberse puesto colorada.

-¿Sucede algo Lily?- le pregunta Teddy que actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada  
>Lily mueve la cabeza en forma negativa pero sin fuerza para pronunciar palabra.<p>

-Vamos- le dice Teddy tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia la estancia donde es la reunión

Benditos sean James Sirius Potter y Albus Severus Potter que ha puesto muérdago en todas las puertas de la casa.


	3. Iniciando por el principio

**Personajes Principales: Harry, Molly Weasley, Lily Potter**

**Época: Post-Guerra, unos días después**

**Título: Iniciando por el principio **

* * *

><p>-Lily, cariño…-James posó una mano en el hombro de su esposa y añadió- él no va a venir, no vendrá<p>

Lily se encontraba mirando el infinito, no respondió. Las lagrimas amenazaban con brotar nuevamente.

-Lily…-dijo de nuevo James sin saber qué más agregar

-Lily, Harry no vendrá- llamó Siruis detrás de ellos- Eso es algo bueno

-Lo sé- dijo por lo bajo Lily mientras giraba a su derecha y veía a Lupin abrazar a una mujer que le pareció familiar. La mujer lloraba.

* * *

><p>-No sé que más hacer- dijo Ginny desesperada, llega a la cocina procedente del cuarto de su madre, llevaba el plato de comida sin haber sido tocado– No come, no duerme, no se levanta de esa cama<p>

Ron hundió el rostro en sus manos y se frotó los ojos con furia, se le notaba incluso más frustrado que a Ginny. Harry no sabía qué decirles.

-Tal vez deberíamos llamar a un medimago como sugirió Hermione- atina a decir Ginny con la voz entrecortada

-¿Ayudará?- pregunta Fleur insegura y sin animarse a mirar a Ginny

-¿Alguien tiene alguna otra idea? - demanda Ginny, las manos se aferran al plato para no temblar más de lo necesario

-Iré a llamarlo- dice Fleur saliendo de la cocina

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunta Lily a la mujer que llora, su tono denotó inocencia casi rayando en la incoherencia<p>

-Por lo mismo que tú- se anticipa a responder James

Lily le toca un brazo a la mujer.

-Lo siento mucho, mucho

-¿Con el tiempo se desvanece el dolor?- pregunta la mujer, retira al rostro del hombro de Remus y dirige su mirada a James y Lily. Lily no puede dejar de notar que es muy joven, le es familiar, la ha visto antes cuando vigilaba a Harry.

-No- contesta Lily, quiere ser sincera, ante todo no le quiere mentir por más que duela.

La mujer, que ahora reconoce Lily es Tonks, vuelve a hundir el rostro en Remus y solloza con mayor fuerza.

* * *

><p>-George se molestó, dice que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar a mamá tranquila- explica Bill mientras se ha reunido de manera casual un pequeño grupo de los Weasley y Harry afuera de la habitación de Ron.<p>

-El medimago sólo alteró más a mamá- agrega Ginny y aprieta fuerte la mano de Harry

-La ha tenido que aturdir, no dejaba de gritar que la dejaran en paz - agrega Percy

-Es la mayor cantidad de palabras que ha dicho hasta ahora- declara Bill

-Deberíamos dejarla tranquila, apoyo a George- dice Ron

-Habrá algo que se pueda hacer- interviene Percy- Algo se debe de hacer, Fred sabría como arrancarle una sonrisa

Harry los mira y todos a cada uno de los Weasley, no sabe cuál se ve más derrotado o desesperado por no poder ayudar a su madre, por no tener al hermano que les falta. Harry se siente tan mal, tan culpable, tan descompuesto.

Los entiende a la perfección, comparte su sentimiento como si se tratara de su misma madre.

* * *

><p>-James, estoy muy triste porque aún no era momento que Harry estuviera con nosotros- dice Lily susurrándole a su esposo al oído<p>

-Lo sé- responde él acariciando su rostro

-James, estoy muy contenta de que Harry no esté aquí- dice Lily sonriendo desde su corazón

-Yo también- le vuelve a decir

-¿Crees que Dora vaya a dejar de llorar?- pregunta desesperado Remus a James

-Claro- le sonríe su amigo, lo que va a decir a continuación no lo dice para que Tonks deje de llorar, sino se limitará a enumerar los hechos- Se dará cuenta que Teddy va a estar bien, ustedes no han muerto en vano, lo aman, lo sentirán crecer, estarán con él toda la eternidad aunque no de la forma que les gustaría

-Tiene quien lo cuide Tonks- interviene Sirius- Está Harry, Harry no lo dejará solo

-No tendrá a su familia, le haremos tanta falta- dice Tonks entre sollozos

-Harry aprendió que a veces la pierdes a tu familia pero te puede adoptar otra y la puedes amar de la misma manera- dice Sirius

-Y no hay mejor familia que los Weasley y Harry, Tonks- sonríe James, y es entonces cuando escuchan un sollozo que proviene de la nada infinita donde se encuentran

-¿Quién será?- pregunta curioso Sirius dispuesto a explorar y encontrar al dueño de tan amargo lamento

-No, yo iré- dice Lily que se desplaza a ver quién llora

* * *

><p>-Le he preparado una poción para dormir- dice Hermione tomando una taza bastante grande<p>

-Lleva tanto sin dormir- dice bajito Ron viendo por la ventana hacia el jardín donde los gnomos se acumulan

-No te preocupes, se pondrá bien- le dice Hermione y le toma un brazo para darle ánimos

Ron sonríe, Harry sabe que Hermione hace todo lo posible para animar a su amigo pero también sabe que ella comparte su preocupación.

-Es como si un dementor hubiera besado a mi madre- dice Ron, y entonces Harry recuerda lo que escuchaba cuando un dementor se acercaba a él

-Le llevaré la posición- anuncia Hermione pero Harry se le adelanta y le quita la taza de las manos

-Lo haré yo- Harry siente que su corazón va a salir corriendo en cualquier momento, ha tenido una idea. Una idea muy sincera.

Tocó la puerta por educación, pero no recibió respuesta, entró de todos modos a la habitación.

En la cama se encontraba acurrucada bajo pesados edredones y colchas la mamá de Ron como si hiciera un frío mortal, nunca antes la había notado tan delgada, tan vencida. Parece como si estuviera dormida pero no es así. Se da cuenta que aunque estando en la misma casa, desde el final de la batalla no la había visto.

-Señora Weasley- la llama con voz temblorosa

-¡Oh! Harry- dice la Señora Weasley tratando de abrir los hinchados ojos

-Le he traído una poción para dormir, la preparó Hermione

-Siento preocuparlos a todos- dice la señora Weasley en una voz cortada y ronca mientras se intenta incorporar en la cama y alcanzar la taza que le ofrece Harry.

Harry se sienta en una sillita al otro extremo de la cama y observa en silencio como se lleva la taza a los labios y le da un pequeño sorbito. No sabe por donde comenzar a decir lo que quiere comunicarle. "Inicia por el principio" le aconsejaría Hermione.

-¿Sabe señora Weasley, usted fue la primer bruja con la que entable una conversación por mí mismo? Y me alegro, sino fuera por usted yo no sería el mago que soy ahora

-Hubieses encontrado otra forma de dar con el andén- le contesta distraída dándole otro sorbo a la poción- eres un chico muy listo cariño

-Probablemente- concede Harry- pero lo cierto es que tuve la suerte de encontrarla a usted

La señora Weasley lo mira por primera vez, sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, Harry teme alterarla al punto que la tengan que aturdir nuevamente. Pero no hay vuelta atrás, Harry tiene que decirlo.

-Usted fue la primera en darme un regalo de navidad decente, en cuidar que yo comiera, en decirme que estaba muy delgado, en preocuparse por mí. Lamento mucho que por mi culpa haya perdido a Fred.

La señora Weasley está llorando a lagrima viva, ya no toma más la poción.

-Siempre me pregunté como sería mi mamá y estoy muy seguro que hubiera sido una madre excelente como usted- Harry también siente deseos de llorar, la garganta le arde- Pero sé...que a Fred no le gustaría que...

-Mi pobre Fred, ¿quién va a cuidar de él?

La Señora Weasley solloza fuertemente, Harry está muy seguro que toda la Madriguera puede escucharla.

-Señora Weasley, sé que esté donde esté, mi madre está cuidando de Fred como usted ha cuidado de mí

* * *

><p>-¿Quién eres?- pregunta un pelirrojo con un montón de pecas en la nariz, las lagrimas aún siguen escurriendo por sus mejillas pero el chico se empeña en ocultarlas. Los sollozos en el infinito son a causa de ese muchacho. Lily lo reconoce en seguida, es Fred, lo ha visto varias veces con su Harry. Siente mucha tristeza por el joven, se le ve como un niño asustado.<p>

-Soy Lily, Lily Potter

-La madre de Harry- dice el chico en señal de reconocimiento- tienen los mismos ojos, los profesores y la gente no exageraba

Lily le sonríe.

-Llevo lo que parece una eternidad aquí…pero acabo de llegar…y mi madre, mi papá, mis hermanos…George…

-Nunca te dejarán de amar, nunca los dejarás de amar- responde ante preguntas que Fred aún no ha formulado. Lily le tiende una mano para que salga del rincón donde se encuentra pero Fred no la toma, se le ve atemorizado

-Todo es tan confuso

-Lo sé, y se hará más confuso pero creo que podremos superarlo

-¿No puedo regresar?

-No, lo siento, sólo puedes seguir adelante- Lily estira más su mano y el chico por fin la toma. Fred siente una calidez que creía ya había perdido para toda la eternidad

-Vamos, Sirius querrá verte y James conocerte

-¿Sirius? ¿Sirius Black?

-Claro- le sonríe Lily mientras se acercan donde están James y los demás- todos ustedes juntos aquí será todo un caos

* * *

><p>No aturdieron a la señora Weasley, Hermione logró calmarla con un té. Ron no vio con muy buenos ojos a Harry y el resto de los Weasley se enfadaron con él, Ginny incluida.<p>

-¿Qué demonios le dijiste para volverla a alterar?- demandó la pelirroja a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno

-Ginny, deja en paz a Harry

-¡Mamá pero yo no le he hecho nada!- se queja Ginny en automático

Entonces un silencio sepulcrar invade la cocina. Ron, Bill, Fleur y Percy dejan de comer, observan a su madre bajar las escaleras y posicionarse en la cocina detrás de la estufa.

-Tienen la casa hecha un verdadero asco, ¿quién se encargará de los platos? ¿a eso le llaman desayuno?

Fleur es la primera en correr y abrazarla. Los demás miran asombrados.

La señora Weasley dirige una sonrisa a Harry, la misma que le dirigió aquella mañana del primero de septiembre de hace ya bastantes años.

* * *

><p>Este fic surgió de un día que estaba viendo My Girl (la película noventera). No cuento spoilers de la película pero siempre me ha llamado la atención el diálogo final que la protagonista mantiene con un familiar del personaje que fallece. Si han visto la película sabrán cuál es el diálogo, sino los invito a que vean.<p>

Se que tal vez esté carente de emoción porque lo intenté mantener muy simple pero no está carente de sentimiento.


End file.
